


Táta

by SallyPejr



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Q is Hamish
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamish Watson-Holmes si našel holku a teď nastala ta chvíle, aby on poznal její a ona jeho rodiče. Hodně štěstí, bude ho třeba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Táta

**Author's Note:**

> Pravopis opravovala Lianell, takže gramatika je na ni a divné výrazy na mě.

Ve vztahu dvou lidí je vždy spousta poprvé, která se dají datovat a označovat jako milníky v jejich životě. První schůzka, první pusa, první výročí, první sex, atd. atd. Mezi tyto důležité milníky patří ovšem i jedno setkání, které sebou může nést snad všechny emoce, které lidé mohou mít.

Jedná se o první setkání s rodiči jejich drahé polovičky.

\- - o - -

Q alias Hamish Watson-Holmes samozřejmě své přítelkyni, Alice Kinkade, neřekl o tom, co je jeho pracovní náplní. Jen jí řekl, že je hacker, kterého si vláda najala, aby jim pomohl kontrolovat a zabezpečovat jejich servery. Hned na začátku vztahu ovšem musel své dívce slíbit, že nebude svých schopností zneužívat proti ní. Q teda vlastně Hamish jí to hned slíbil.

Ani nemusel kontrolovat její minulost a pozadí, strýček Mycroft se bez jeho svolení o vše postaral, ovšem ani tak nezjistil nic, na co by Q během jejich vztahu nepřišel sám.

Že Alice vyrostla jen s matkou, která zhruba rok před jejich seznámením zemřela na rakovinu. Že ji nepravidelně navštěvoval a dosud i navštěvuje otec, po kterém prý podědila plavé vlasy. Že chtěla být policistka, ale poté, co napadla instruktora, který ji obtěžovat, musela změnit kariéru a nějakou dobu střídala povolání tam či onde. Když se s Hamishem seznámila, pracovala napůl úvazku jako obsluha v jedné čajovně, zatímco si dodělávala vzdělání a nyní po roce jejich známosti už má titul v kapse a začíná jako učitelka na nižší škole.

Oba dva jsou spolu šťastní a spokojení, i když Hamish pracuje v nepravidelných hodinách a dělá, co může, aby zabránil svým otcům, aby mu (byť neúmyslně) zničili vztah.

Ovšem nakonec i oni dospěli do fáze, kdy si řekli, že je na čase svoje rodiče seznámit se svou polovičkou. A protože se ani jednomu nechtělo tohle poprvé zažít dvakrát, rozhodli se k tomu, že setkání s rodiči provedou zároveň. V určený den a hodinu se Hamish i Alice sejdou v restauraci a přivedou s sebou svoje otce.

Bůh jim pomáhej.

\- - o - -

Hamish si je jistý, že prostředí vybrané pro tuto misi – tedy pro tento oběd, je ideální.

Podnik dost nóbl, aby se tam Holmesovská část rodiny cítila dobře (i když otec je schopný brát jídlo i z těch největších pajzlů v zemi, dostane-li náhodou hlad), ovšem ne tolik nóbl, aby se tam táta cítil nepříjemně. To je velice důležitý ukazatel. Plusové body podniku přidává i onen fakt, že mu byl nezávisle na sobě doporučen ze strany Eve i Bonda.

Zvolený stůl je v hlavní místnosti, tudíž dostatečně veřejné místo, aby smysl pro soudnost zabránil křiku a boji (i když u otce jeden nikdy neví), ale stojí přitom dost stranou, aby nebyli všem na očích.

Prostředí pro misi – oběd je výborné.

\- - o - -

Horší je to s lidmi.

\- - o - -

Hamish je rozhodnutý, že Trevelyana zabije, až se ten vrátí zpátky do Londýna. Kdyby si ten idiot zase nehrál s ohněm a výbušninami, nemusel mu Q zachraňovat krk. A to šel na velitelství jen ohledně nějakého neodkladného papírování, jenže 006 se akorát dostal do problémů a jemu přidělený technik si s nastalou situací nevěděl rady, takže Q musel zasáhnout. Zachránil Trevelyanovi život a na oplátku jde pozdě na oběd s Alice a jejich rodiči.

Trevelyan je rozhodně mrtvý.

Hamish se s Alice domluvil, že oni dva přijdou dřív a jejich rodiče dorazí o chvíli později, ovšem takhle to vypadá, že on dorazí spolu s otci. Anebo později, pokud se ten taxík nepohne.

Nakonec se Hamish do restaurace dostaví pár minut po svých rodičích. Vlastně byl v polovině cesty ke kulatému stolu, u kterého sedí jen a pouze Alice, když se k němu připojil otec.

„Hale," osloví ho Sherlock se znuděným výrazem. „Jdeš pozdě."

„Ahoj," usměje se na něj Hamish. „Zdrželi mě v práci. A kde máš tátu?"

„Čekali jsme u baru, než se objevíš, protože podle někoho je neslušné si sedat ke stolu k cizím lidem, i když je jasné, že je ta blondýnka v koutě tvoje přítelkyně," vychrlí ze sebe Sherlock.

„To nevysvětluje, kde's nechal tátu," upozorní ho Hamish.

„Odskočil jsem si na cigaretu a tvůj otec si mezitím našel na baru starého známého, tak jsem ho nechal, ať si povídá a šel jsem za tebou," pokrčí Sherlock skoro bez zájmu rameny. „Ale nedělej si starosti. Nejpozději do pěti minut se podívá směrem ke stolu a zjistí, že tam sedíme, takže přijde a bude se omlouvat."

Hamish jen protočí oči, ale nic neříká. Místo toho se vydá za svou čekající přítelkyní a otec se mu drží v patách.

„Ahoj, Alice," usměje se Hamish na blondýnku. „Omlouvám se, že jdu pozdě," řekne a krátce ji obejme.

„To je v pořádku," usměje se dívka. „Táta ještě nikomu nevyhrožuje a neutekl, takže zas tak pozdě nejsi."

„Už je tady?" zeptá se Hamish s obavami. Dorazil úplně poslední! Trevelyan bude trpět, než zemře.

„Přišel se mnou. Nešlo mu to rozmluvit," pousměje se Alice omluvně, než pustí Hamishovy ruce a podívá se na jeho otce. „Vy musíte být Halův táta," usměje se na vysokého muže.

„Očividně," usoudí detektiv. „Jmenuji se Sherlock Holmes," představí se.

Hamish se na něj zamračí a zlehka ho kopne do kotníku.

„Rád ses vámi setkávám, slečno Kinkadová," nahodí Sherlock zdvořilý výraz. „Už jsem si říkal, jestli se někdy uvidíme, Hal si vás střeží opravdu pečlivě. Odmítá o vás i mluvit."

„Prosím, říkejte mi Alice," nabídne dívka.

„Pak vy mně musíte říkat Sherlocku," pousměje se muž.

Oba si potřesou rukama, než se všichni tři usadí na židlích vedle sebe, Hamish mezi nimi.

„Takže ty o mně doma nemluvíš?" obrátí se Aleci na Hamishe, ve tváři pobavený úsměv. „Snad se za mě nestydíš."

„To nebude onen problém," odpoví Sherlock za syna. „Spíš si chtěl zajistit trvání vašeho vztahu. Kdyby se vás chtěl zbavit, už dávno by vás pozval na Baker Street."

„Na Baker Street?" diví se Alice. „Co je to za místo?"

„Ulice, kde bydlí rodiče," odpoví jí Hamish. „Věř mi, kdyby otec chtěl, donutí tě utéct v slzách. Což doufám neuděláš," zamračí se vzápětí na otce.

„Věř tomu nebo ne, ale John už mi udělal důkladnou přednášku o slušném chování," nakrčí Sherlock nos i čelo. „Divím se, že mi vůbec dovolil mluvit," dodá zamyšleně.

„No, co se mně týče, přijdete mi jako příjemný společník," usoudí Alice.

„Věřte mi, to je jen proto, že se hodně snaží," ozve se nad stolem pobavený hlas. „Jamesi, tohle je můj drahý manžel, který mě nechal stát u baru, takže jsem vás nemohl přestavit už tam," pokračuje John.

Sherlock si hned uraženě založí ruce na prsou o podezíravě se podívá na blonďáka vedle Johna.

„Sherlocku, tohle je James Bond, můj – kolega z Afghánistánu."

„Říkal jsem si, co to musí být za člověka, že by sis ho vzal, ale tohle by mě nenapadlo," obrátí se James na Johna, protože Sherlock nejeví známky toho, že by chtěl Bondovi potřást rukou. „A taky by mě nenapadlo, že zrovna Q bude váš syn," obrátí se agent na velice podmračeného quatermastera s rukama založenýma na prsou.

„Co tady chcete, Bonde?" zeptá se Hamish nepřátelským tónem. Jestli se sekce 00 rozhodla, že mu zničí celý tenhle den, dostanou všichni na své mise jen vodní pistolky.

„Vy se znáte?" diví se John.

„Jsme kolegové," odpoví Hamish, zatímco se James ušklíbá.

Alice jen lítá pohledem mezi nimi.

„Nepřímo," vloží se do rozhovoru Sherlock. „Podle všeho je pan Bond agentem v MI6, ne někým z technického nebo vývojového. Podle jeho vystupování a věku usuzuji, že patří do kategorie 00, pravděpodobně jeden z těch dvou idiotů, na které tak často nadáváš."

„Jeden ze dvou?" pozvedne James obočí. „To bolí, Q. Myslel jsem, že jsem jedinečný."

„Vy a Trevelyan si můžete podat ruce. Jste úplně stejní," odsekne Hamish. „Co tu chcete, Bonde? A buďte té lásky a odpovězte."

„Přišel jsem na oběd se svou dcerou," pousměje se James.

„Vy nemáte dceru," zarazí se Hamish. V jeho oficiální složce o dětech nic není, ale vzhledem k Bondově životním stylu je s podivem, že nemá v každém městě potomka.

„Vlastně má," ozve se Alice a trochu nejistě se pousměje.

„ _On_ je tvůj otec?!" vyhrkne Hamish nevěřícně s prstem namířeným na agenta 007.

„Ano, i když papír na to nemám," pokrčí Alice rameny.

„Tak tohle jsem nečekal," usoudí John, ve tváři drobný úsměv, zatímco si sedá.

„Já taky ne," pokýve James hlavou, než se podívá na dceru. „Nečekal jsem, že důvod, proč se mnou Q nechce jít na rande, jsi ty."

„Tátí," protáhne Alice. „Něco jsi mi slíbil."

„Slíbil jsem, že nebudu svádět nic, s čím jsi ve vztahu, jenže já nevěděl, že s ním chodíš nebo snad ano?"

„Ne a z dobrých důvodů," zamračí se dívka. „Akorát bys mu vyhrožoval nebo ho chtěl zmlátit."

„To by si nedovolil," zahučí Sherlock.

„Vážně?" pousměje se James vyzývavě.

„Samozřejmě. On je Q."

„Pokud by ublížil Alice, nepomůže mu ani celé jeho oddělení," prohlásí Bond s jistotou.

„Moje oddělení proti vaší sekci? Nemáte šanci," ohradí se Hamish skoro pohrdavě.

On i Sherlock si teď jsou velice podobní, ne jen vzhledem, ale i stejně podmračenými výrazy a založenýma rukama.

John jen protočí oči a dál si nevšímá probíhajícího souboje vůlí a uštěpačných poznámek. Místo toho se obrátí na Alice, která sedí naproti němu.

„Omlouvám se, že jsem se nepředstavil. Jmenuji se John," usměje se na dívku, zatímco se jeho manžel a syn dohadují s jeho starým kamarádem.

„Já jsem Alice a nic se neděje," vrátí mu ona úsměv.

„Pohledná, chytrá, protože jinak by s vámi Hal nechodil a navíc i milá. Nedivím se, že vás chtěl ochránit před naším vlivem," usmívá se John dál a jednou rukou mávne směrem ke své části rodiny.

„Nebojte, já si ho taky cením," prohlásí Aleci s jistotou. „Proto jsem se jím taky nechlubila tátovi, jinak by mi ho zabil nebo zahnal."

„Vzhledem k tomu, jak tohle setkání probíhá, tak se vám ani nedivím," protočí John oči.

Bond a dva Watson-Holmesové se k sobě naklání a dál se dohadují.

„Mohli by toho nechat," usoudí Alice a zvážní.

„Máš hlad?" zeptá se jí John.

„To taky, ale-" přizná Alice váhavě, ale nedopoví, protože ji John zarazí zvednutou rukou.

„Pojď," vyzve ji s mírným úsměvem a postaví se.

Alice se tváří udiveně, ale napodobí ho a nechá se vyvést ven z restaurace.

„Proč jdeme pryč?" diví se dívka.

„Protože ti tři jsou idioti a já mám hlad," usoudí John, než nabídne Alice rámě. „Jaké kuchyni dáváš přednost? Kousek odsud je výborná indická restaurace, dělají i donášku. Anebo znám jednu moc příjemnou italskou restauraci, ale tam bychom museli dojet taxíkem."

„Nejsem si jistá, jestli můžeme jen tak odejít," přizná Alice, ale klidně jde, kam ji John vede, ruku zaháknutou za jeho loket.

„Jamese si z Afghánistánu pamatuju jako tvrdohlavého, neudolatelného chlápka, který musí mít vždy poslední slovo nebo ránu a co se otáčí za vším, co vypadá k světu. Změnilo se na něm něco?" zeptá se John.

„Tvrdohlavý mezek, nezmar, ochranářský pes, vlk samotář, sukničkář s úžasným charisma," povídá Alice. „Tak ho popisovala máma."

„Takže nezměnilo," pousměje se John. „Tak to si vem jeho. Pak je tam Sherlock. Génius, vševěd, co musí mít vždy pravdu a co nemá žádný filtr, který by mu bránil říct přesně to, co si myslí. Když má hádavou, je to ten nejprotivnější člověk na světě a je doslova na zabití. A to říkám i přes to, že toho chlapa miluju a že jsem si ho vzal," popisuje John svého manžela.

„To zní jako špatná kombinace," usoudí Alice.

„A teď do té směsi přidej i Hala, který je génius a vševěd po Sherlockovi a tvrdohlavý mezek po mně," uchechtne se John. „Určitě si hnedka všimli, že jdeme pryč, ale všichni tři chtějí mít poslední slovo, takže nemůžou změnit téma rozhovoru."

„Hlavně ať se tam nepozabíjejí," strachuje se Alice.

„Neboj, to je dřív vyvedou z restaurace a zakážou jim přístup," chlácholí ji John. „Ale teď důležitější věc. Chceš zkusit tu Indii nebo bys raději na jídlo jinam?"

„Kořeněná jídla mám docela ráda," usměje se Alice, rozhodnutá věřit tomuto muži, i když je pro ni cizincem. Ale je to Halův táta a ten o nich nikdy nemluvil zle a je to kamarád jejího táty a ten si přátele nedělá snadno.

„Vlastně jsem se nad indickým jídlem seznámila s Halem. Skoro jsme se porvali o jednu porci."

„To mohlo být zajímavé," usmívá se John. „Doufám, že nebyl moc hrubý."

„Ne. Oba jsme přišli do stejného podniku a objednali si stejné jídlo s sebou a chlap, co obsluhoval, jen vždycky křikl název jídla, ale ne číslo objednávky, takže jsme šli oba zároveň," vypráví Alice. „Dost jsme se hádali, a skoro to vypadalo i na bitku, kdyby ten chlap nepřinesl druhou porci. To ticho pak bylo dost trapné, a pak jsme se začali oba omlouvat a vymlouvat, proč jsme měli uhádanou náladu a nakonec mě Hal pozval na rande."

„To si dokážu představit, jak ta situace vypadala," tváří se John pobaveně. „Já a Sherlock jsme se seznámili o dost méně dramaticky. Když jsem skončil u armády, sháněl jsem v Londýně bydlení a on zrovna hledal spolubydlícího a tak jsme spolu začali bydlet."

„Jenom bydlet?" vyzvídá Alice.

„Jo, jenom bydlet. A tenhle stav vydržel pěkně dlouho, než se změnil na cokoliv jiného," povzdechne si John. „Jak jsem popisoval, jací jsme povahově, zapomněl jsem dodat, že jsme občas oba pěkní idioti. Ale to od nás Hal snad nepochytil."

\- - o - -

Sherlock si jedním prudkým gestem upraví svůj kabát a vyrazí pryč od restaurace, ze které byl on i jeho spolustolovníci právě vyhozeni. Ovšem ujde jen dva tři kroky, když ho zarazí Hamishův hlas.

„Táto, kam jdeš?" ptá se Hamish unaveně znějícím hlasem.

Bond vedle něj vytahuje mobil z kapsy, aby zavolal své dceři.

„Jdu za Johnem, to ti může být jasné."

„Ty víš, kam šli?" zarazí se Hamish.

„Nebuď idiot," hádá se Sherlock. „John i Alice měli hlad, ale nestavěli si taxi, tudíž šli někam, kam se dá dojít bez problémů pěšky. A kam tady v okolí by John asi vzal na jídlo mladou ženu?" Víc toho detektiv neřekne, otočí se na patě a vyrazí pryč.

„Jak očividné," zamumle Hamish s protočenýma očima, ale jde za otcem.

James ty dva sleduje jen okamžik, než schová telefon a vydá se za nimi. Nedělá mu nejmenší potíže držet krok s Qem.

„Vážně je najde?" zeptá se James trochu podezíravě.

„Samozřejmě, je to génius," přikývne Hamish s jistotou.

„Vážně se jmenujete Hamish?" zeptá se agent vzápětí.

„Bonde, jestli o tom někomu řeknete," obrátí se Hal na blonďáka.

„Možná to využiju jako vyděračský materiál," usoudí James s úsměvem.

Q jen naštvaně protočí oči a pokračuje v cestě. A ta vede do indické restaurace.

Sherlock se jen na chvíli zastaví u vchodu, aby se rozhlédl kolem a našel svého manžela. A taky ho hned najde, jak sedí vzadu u stolu vedle Alice a drží se s ní za ruce, zabraní do rozhovoru.

„Ten chlap se vůbec nezměnil," prohodí James, cestou k jejich stolu. „Pořád balí všechno, co se hýbe."

„Prosím?" zamračí se na něj Hal. Promluvil přesně tím tónem, který naznačuje, že by si měl Bond dávat pozor na to, co řekne dalšího.

„Copak neznáte Johnovu pověst?" diví se James. Odpovědí mu je podmračený pohled.

James se jen pobaveně ušklíbne.

„Hej, Trojkontinentální!" křikne směrem k jejich cíli.

A John okamžitě zvedne hlavu a ohlédne se.

„Jak to, že ses doma nepochlubil přezdívkou? A svou pověstí?" ptá se James s nadšeným úsměvem.

„Jakou pověstí?" ptají se Alice a Hamish zároveň.

„Nechápu, o čem to mluvíš," zamračí se John na Bonda, ovšem ten si z toho nic nedělá. A chytne Hamishe kolem ramen, aby si ho přitáhl blíž.

„Kapitán a doktor John H. Watson měl totiž stejné potíže si hledat partnery jako já. Vlastně byl ještě aktivnější než já. Měl jsem hodně co dohánět, abych se mu vyrovnal."

„Sklapni, prosím tě," zarazí ho John.

„Tati, to jako vážně?" zeptá se Hamish, hlasem a výrazem někde na hranici mezi nevírou a hrůzou.

„Nebylo to tak strašné, jak tvrdí on," prohodí John. „Když už nic jiného, tak on byl úplně stejný."

„A to mě má uklidnit?!" vyhrkne Hamish a setřese z ramen Bondovu ruku. „Ten chlap je chodící promiskuita a ty mi teď říkáš, že jsi úplně stejný jako on?"

„Uklidni se, Hale," ozve se Sherlock. „John mi není nevěrný a s Alice si jen z nějakého důvodů hmatali puls, nesvádí ti přítelkyni."

„Já vím, že ne. Oba mají charakter," ohradí se Hamish. „Jen se nějak snažím pochopit, že byl táta jako on," ukáže Hamish palcem za sebe, kde postává James.

„Nejsem úplně jako on," brání se John.

„Naštěstí," pokýve Sherlock hlavou.

„Q, to bolí, jak špatně o mně smýšlíte. Co kdybych se stal vašim tchánem?" prohodí Bond.

„Bude mít naše potenciální příbuznost vliv na množství navráceného vybavení?" zamračí se na něj Hamish.

„Nejspíš ne."

„Tak je mi vaše vyhrožování ukradené," odsekne Hamish.

„Ach jo," povzdechne si John a obrátí se na Alice. „Dokážeš si představit, že je tahle sebranka na nějaké rodinné oslavě? Londýn by lehl popelem."

„To asi jo," ohodnotí dívka.

„Johne, máme případ," ozve se Sherlock, který si od své poslední poznámky hrál s telefonem.

„Teď?" diví se John.

„Trojnásobná vražda na nepřístupné střeše. Zatím to vypadá na osmičku."

„Tak jo," přikývne John na souhlas a postaví se. „Rád jsem se s tebou setkal, Alice, byl to velice příjemně strávený oběd."

„Děkuji. Můžu říct to samé," usměje se na něj Alice. „Snad se zase brzy potkáme."

„Vidíš? Co jsem říkal?" šeptne Bond Qmu do ucha.

„Vy dva, chovejte se slušně," obrátí se na ně John.

„Ano, pane," ušklíbne se Bond pobaveně a se zparodovaným zasalutováním.

„Anebo víš co? Ty půjdeš taky, ať mají mladí soukromí a klid," změní John názor.

„Johne, je mi jedno, koho s sebou bereš, ale pohni. Lestrade tam má Andersona," popohání je Sherlock netrpělivě.

„Už jdem," protočí John oči. „Mějte se vy dva a ozvěte se zase někdy. Oba," dodá s důrazem, pohled upřený na Hamishe, než chytne Jamese za loket a vyvede ho ven.

Hamish a Alice jen přes sklo sledují, jak si ti tři zavolali taxi a odjeli vyšetřovat střešní vraždu.

„Takhle jsem si setkání s rodiči nepředstavovala," prohodí Alice.

„Já taky ne," povzdechne si Hamish a padne na židli vedle své přítelkyně. „Už jsi po jídle?"

„Jo. Ale objednali jsme ti něco domů. Nebo spíš John objednal pro tebe a pro Sherlocka, ale nic si nevyzvedl," zatváří se Alice trochu ustaraně.

„Klid. Nebude jim to chybět," mávne Hamish rukou. „Když otec vyšetřuje, nejí a nespí. Tátovi z něj jde hlava kolem, ale ten si to nenechá vymluvit. Jídlo zpomaluje mozek a spánek je nuda."

„A ty jsi ze všech věcí musel pochytit zrovna tohle, co?" usměje se Alice.

„Co?" zarazí se Hamish nechápavě.

„No, když začneš sepisovat ty svoje kódy, tak přežíváš jen na čaji, nejíš, nespíš," pokrčí Alice rameny. „Nemáš mu co vyčítat."

„To přece nedělám," zatváří se Hamish uraženě. „Nebo jo?" zeptá se po chvilce opatrně.


End file.
